Highschool
by LittleThingsinlife
Summary: Korra just moved from Alaska and goes to the same highschool as Asami, Bolin and Mako.
1. Chapter 1

**Korra's pov ;**

(alarm sound)

I turn toward my alarm and press on the snooze button, I take a look and see that it's 7 Am. I turn back around , throw my blanket of me and stand up. I walk with sleepy eyes toward my bathroom and turn the shower on. When I'm done I step out of the shower, dray meself off and put on my clothes. I'm wearing a blue skinny jeans, light blue top that match my eyes and grey uggs. I put my hair in a bun and walked back toward my room. I take my phone and my backpack and walk downstairs toward the kitchen.

When I got in the kitchen I see my mom making some pancakes. I love pancakes. I walk toward my mom and give her a kiss on the cheek.

"Good morning sweaty." My mom said while putting pancakes on a plate and give it to me.

I take the plate from her and walk toward the table to eat my pancakes.

"Good morning mom"

"Today is your first day at your new school are you exited." Mom said with a big smile.

"yeah, I think I am." I said while finishing the rest of my delicious breakfast.

My mom and I just moved from Alaska this weekend to Republic City. I like it here, it isn't so cold as in Alaska and I heard good things about the school I would be in.

I take my plate and walk toward the dishwasher, open it and put my plate in it. I turn back toward my mom.

"Mom are you ready ,I need to go to school." I said while tacking my stuff and walking toward the front door.

"I'm coming Kor."My mom said.

I heard my mom taking her car keys while I walk toward her car. I'm waiting outside next to her car.

"Hurry up mom, I want to be on time for my first day of school."

"I'm on my way Korra, have a little patience." My mom said while closing the front door.

"Finally." I said with a sigh.

I step in the car and put on the seatbelt. My mom got in the driver's seat and started the car. While we are on our way to my school my mom turns toward me and then back to the road.

"Hey Kor, I was thinking if you want a car." my mom said still looking at the road infront of her.

I turn my head toward her.

"Mom ,your kidding aren't you?" I said not believing what I heard.

"No Kor, I mean it. After school I want to get you a car." She said with a smile.

"Mom you're the best you know that. " I said while hugging her.

"Okay Korra ,I'm driving here." My mom said while patting my back.

"Sorry." I said while giving her my puppy face.

We got to school and I turned toward my mom.

"Have a good day honey."

"Yeah, see you after school." I said while open the door and stepping out of the car. I wave to my mom and walk toward the school building.

I walk into the school hallway to see that the hallway is full of teenagers. They all stand in a group. I take my schedule out of my backpack that I got earlier together with my books . I search for my locker number. 221. I look around to see that my locker wasn't in this hallway and walk in another hall with more lockers. I found my locker and put my stuff inside it. I close my locker and turn around to get to my first period what is math in room 324. I'm searching for the right class and ran into someone causing to drop my stuff.

"Sorry, I didn't look where I was going."I heard a boy saying.

"It's alright , I wasn't paying attention were I was going either ."I said while I take my stuff that I had dropped from the floor.

"Let me help you." He said while kneeling down toward the floor. He takes my schedule and looks at it.

"We got the first period together." He said while handing me my schedule back.

"Thanks." I said while taking my schedule from him.

"If you want I can show you the way?" He said while helping me up.

"I would like... that."I said while taking a look at him for the first time.

He's wearing a black jeans, white polo, a red scarf and got black spiky hair. He looked handsome in it. I heard him chuckling and got back in the present. There he stands with a smirk on his handsome face and his hands in his pockets. I put my hands on my hips and look at him.

"What's with that smirk on your face?" I ask with my own smirk on my face now.

He just stand there still the same with his hands in his pockets and his smirk on his face.

" Come on, we need to go before we're late." He said while walking in another hallway. He turns around to look at me.

"Are you coming or do you want to be late." He said still with that smirk on his face.

I smile and walk toward him ,we walk together to or first period while making a small conversation.

"So your new here?" he ask.

"Yeah, my mom and I just moved here from Alaska."I answer him.

"Alaska... wow that's far away."

"I know but I'm happy we moved." I said.

We got too fast to class in my opinion and we take a seat at the back of the classroom. The bell rang and the teacher walks into the class. The teacher looks funny with his red butterfly tie.

"Good morning class. I'm Mr. Block your math teacher for the year. We start right away so take your math book on page 12."

I look at the boy that I met in the hall and think that I didn't know his name. Just that moment he give me a note.

**Hey, I didn't got your name. **

**My name is Mako, what's yours?**

I smiled and write back.

**Hey Mako,**

**My name is Korra :)**

I give him the note back and see him reading it. He smiles and write something on the note and gives it back to me.

**Korra, I like that name it's suits you :)**

**Do you want to sit with my brother, his girlfriend and me at lunch?**

I read the note and smiled at him. He gives a smile back.

**I would like that if you don't mind.**

I give it to him and wait till he write back.

**I wouldn't mind that and I'm sure that my brother and his girlfriend are good with it.**

I read the note and just as I was finished the bell rang. We both stand up and walk out of the class.

"I will see you at lunch then." He said and walks to his next period.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I want to say sorry for the long wait. But here is the new chapter. Hope you like it?**

**I don't own Legend of Korra or Avatar the last air bender. **

**Korra's POV:**

( Bell rang)

Finally it's lunchtime, I toughed that it would never rang. I walk to my locker and open it, I take my books out of my backpack and put them in my locker. I close my locker and turn around toward the cafeteria . hoping it's the right way. I'm walking around the corner when I hear Mako's voice.

"Korra, the cafeteria is the other way." Mako said with an all-knowing smirk on his face.

I turn back around and walk toward him. When he had ask me if I wanted to sit at lunch with him ,his brother and his brother girlfriend I was excited and nervous at the same time. Maybe I just met him but I really like him. We walk toward the cafeteria and make a small conversation.

"How were your first classes?" he ask.

"At some point I could barely keep my eyes open but otherwise it wasn't so bad."

We came at the doors of the cafeteria. He steps forwards and hold the door open.

"What a gentleman." I said while walking in the cafeteria.

"Always." he said while taking two plates and handing one of them to me.

I take the plate from him and stand in the row to get our food. Today's special is spaghetti with meatballs. We take our plates toward a table at the window. We put or plates on the table and sit down waiting to see when Mako's brother and friend are planning to come. I see two people walking to us with a plate of food. They sit down and began to eat their lunch.

"Sorry we're late Mako." The boy said with his mouth full of food.

It's kind of funny how he's able to speak with his mouth full.

" We lost track of time." The girl said what I assumed is Mako's brothers girlfriend.

"Asami and Bolin I like you to meet Korra. She's new here" Mako said

They look up and they both got smiles on their faces.

"Hey Korra, I'm Bolin but you already know that because Mako probable doesn't stop talking about me." Bolin said very cheerful.

"Uhm, hey Bolin nice to meet you." I said.

"Don't mind him. He's always like that. I'm Asami nice to meet you Korra. Mako told us a lot about you."

"It's nice to meet you to Asami." I said with red cheeks.

I look at Mako to see that he's hiding behind his scarf. I smile at him. Did he really talked about me. He just met me three hours ago.

"Korra can I get your phone so I can put my number in it?" Asami ask.

"Yeah sure." I said while giving her my phone and taking her to put my own number in hers.

She give me my phone back and I give hers back.

"Wait, can I gave your number to?" Bolin ask with a pout.

"Ha-ha, sure why not." I said while handing my phone to Bolin. He puts his number in my phone and gave it back to me.

"here you go, I also put Mako's number In your phone." He said with a smirk.

"That's alright with you Mako or...?" Bolin ask Mako.

"Yeah, It's fine I would give her my number anywise."He said.

.Would he really gave his number to me?

"So Korra do you need a ride back to your house after school? I want to give you a ride if you want?" Asami ask.

"no, I'm okay. I'm driving with my mom, she said that we will look for a new car after school ,so that she doesn't need to give me rides all the time." I said.

"Hey can I come with you looking for a car?" She ask.

"Yeah no problem ,it would be nice to have someone's with me." I said with a smile.

I think Asami and I will be good friends. She's really nice and fun to talk with. We were done with our lunch and walked out of the cafeteria.

"Hey guys I need to go to my locker before the next period." I said while walking toward the hall were my locker is.

" Okay we will see you later" Asami said.

I walk to my locker, open it and take the books I need for the next periods. I just closed my locker when I got a text message from Asami.

**From: Asami**

**To: Korra;**

**Hey Kor, I really look forward to car shopping with you ;p**

**It's nice to finally gave a Girl as friend. Xx**

I smile and text her back.

**From: Korra**

**To: Asami;**

**Me 2, see you after school ends at the parking lot. Xx**

I put my phone back and walk toward my next period What is history.

I walk into the class just before the bell rang.

"Just in time miss. Mellark" the teacher said looking with his eyes over his glasses.

"Sorry."

"It's alright just sit at the back next to Tahno." The teacher said while pointing to an empty place next to a boy with black/purple hair and eyeliner. He's kind of creepy if you ask me.

I sit down on the place the teacher gave me and take my history book out of my bag pack.

"Okay, class. Now that everybody is here we will begin. Take your book on p. 36 and read the first seven paragraphs."

I open my book on the page and see that it was about a legend. It looks pretty cool. I began to read the legend of the last airbender.

_Aang and Appa (his flying bison) are awoken a hundred years later by two siblings of Southern Water Tribe origin, Katara and Sokka. Aang learns that the fire nation started a war a hundred years ago, just after his disappearance. The fire Nation's opening move in its campaign for global conquest was to laugh a genocidal attack on the Air Nomads which drove Aang's entire race to extinction, thus making him ' the last airbender' left alive. He realize that he must fulfil his destiny of becoming a fully realized Avatar and return balance to the world by defeating the fire nation. Aang sets out to master the three unlearned elements: water, earth and fire. With Katara and Sokka , Aang decides to head first to the North Pole to find a Waterbending master._

_Aang soon discovers that Sozin's Comet, which fire lord Sozin used as a power supply to start the hundred year war, will return in the coming summer, giving the Fire Nation enough power to ultimately accomplish victory. Aang realizes that he must master all four elements and end the war before this time. For most of their journey to the North Pole , the group is pursued by Zuko, a banished Fire Nation prince and son of Fire lord Ozai who is obsessed with capturing Aang to restore his lost honor._

I look up from my textbook toward the front of the class and listen to what the teacher has to say about this topic.


	3. Chapter 3

**(A/N) This chapter will be the most over Asami and Korra shopping for a car.**** Don't worry there will be other things other than car shopping. Thanks to all the reviewers, they made me smile and feel good about this story. :)**

**Hope you like this new chap.**

* * *

**Korra's Pov:**

(Bell rang)

"Okay people , you can close your history book and go to your next period. Remember to study your history because next time you will get a test ,so good luck." Our teacher history said to us.

I take my history book and put it in my backpack. I throw it over my shoulder and walk out of the class. It isn't a long walk, so in a minute I'm in my next class math. Math went by fast, so now I 'm standing in the parking lot waiting till Asami comes for helping me picking a car. I just got a text from Asami when I see my mom driving into the school parking lot. I take my phone and open the text message.

**From: Asami**

**For: Korra;**

**I'm on my way, our teacher wouldn't let us go. ;P xx**

I text her right back.

**From: Korra**

**To: Asami;**

**I'm standing next 2 the red porch with my mom, I will see you there. :) xx**

When I just push on the send button I see Asami coming out of the school doors toward me.

"You're ready to go car shopping?" I ask her.

"I'm always ready for every kind of shopping." She said.

We got into the car. Asami in the backseat and I in the front next to my mom.

"Hey Kor, how was your day at school? Did you make friend?" My mom ask me while riding out of the school parking.

"okay I think and yes , I made friends and Asami is one of them." I said while pointing toward Asami in the backseat.

" Hello Mrs. Mellark, nice to meet you ,I'm Asami Sato."

"Nice to meet you to Asami, but you can call me Senna instead of Mrs. Mellark." My mom said.

"So Kor do you have already an idea with car you want?" Asami ask.

"I didn't think about it but I have you to help me pick one. And I'm sure you got a good taste. " I said

We drove a while and in that time we got the chance to know each other better. Asami and I really became best friend and we laughed at every little thing the one said our did. Asami knows a shop were we will defiantly find a car that fits me. We stop at a car shop with the name ' Sato's Industries'.

I turn toward Asami with a question look on my face.

"I know what you are going to ask and yes it is. This shop is from my dad." Asami said while laughing at my face.

Everyone knows those cars, I didn't expect that Asami's dad was the men behind these cars. He's famous for his cars.

" Well , what are we waiting for." I said while jumping out of the car from excitement.

" I will leave you girls to the car shopping, just pick something you like and don't watch the prices. Okay? See you tonight Kor." My mom said.

"Okay mom and thanks again for doing this for me." I said while hugging her.

Asami and I walk into the shop from her dad. Behind the front desk stands a man that I assume is Asami's dad.

" Hey Kor, I want you to meet my dad." Asami said while walking toward the man with a moustache and glasses.

"Hey dad, I want you to meet my new friend Korra. Korra this is my dad Hiroshi Sato."Asami said

" Nice to meet you Korra , it's nice to see that Asami has a girl as friend and not only boys." Mr. Sato said .

"Nice to meet you to Mr. Sato." I said while shaking his hand.

" Well, why are you girls here instead of doing something fun?"Mr. Sato ask.

"Well actually ,we are here to buy a new car for Korra."Asami said.

" O well than, follow me. I will show you a pair of cars." Mr. Sato said while leading us the way throw his shop.

We walk behind Asami's father toward a door in the back of the shop that lead to his office. Mr. Sato open the door and walk inside his office. The walls are a light brown, there is one big window with a beautiful view of the city. In the centre of the room stands a brown desk with a chair. On the desk there's a pile of papers , a computer and other stuff. On the other side of the desk are two chairs for clients if they want to buy a car.

"You can take a seat girls so that we can talk about what sort of car you want Korra." Mr. Sato said while sitting behind his desk.

I sit down on one of the chairs while Asami sits on the other one. We both wait tell Mr. Sato is gone speak.

"So Korra is this your first time that you're buying a car?"

"Yes, it is." I respond.

" Well, do you have a sort of price limit?" Mr. Sato ask.

"No, My mom said it doesn't matter how much the car cost."

"That makes it a lot easier to make your chose for witch car you want. If you want to follow me so I can show you some cars." Mr. Sato said while standing up and walking out of his office.

We stand up and follow Asami's dad out of his office back into the store. I look around and see small cars, big cars, long of short. Pink, red, purple , silver, black,... We didn't stop at one of these cars but walk straights toward a light aqua-blue car . It isn't small or big just perfect in between those. Just perfect for me. I smile and turn toward Asami to see what she thinks.

" What do you think?" I ask her.

"I think it suits you just perfect Korra. Like it's just made for you." Asami said while giving me a smile.

" That's exactly what I thought." I said while looking back to the car.

"This is the one." I said while turning toward Mr. Sato.

"Well let's go back to my office so that we can get over some papers before you take your car home."

After all the paperwork Mr. Sato hands me over the keys from my new car.

"Before you go, remember to drive save especially when my daughter is in your car." Mr. Sato said while smiling.

"I will make sure that I will drive save and especially with your daughter." I said while Asami drags me out of the office toward the car.

"The car is already outside my dad let someone do it so that we can take of a soon as possible." Asami said .

We both jump into my car and drive of toward my home.

"Friday there is a party at my house make sure you come or I will drag you there myself." Asami said.

" Do I really need to go. The only people I know is you, Bolin and Mako." I said

" First of all. We aren't just people and especially me. " She said with a hurt face," They are your friends and I'm your best friend. " Asami said with a smile," Second, there will be a lot of people on the party who will love to meet you. So common just come to my party and have fun "

"If that's what you really want."

"That's what I really want." Asami said.

"Okay ,I will go to your party only for you." I said while giving her a smile.

"Yeah, you're the best." Asami said hugging me.

" Um Asami, I promised your dad just a while ago that I would drive save especially with you in the car." I said while concentrating on the road in front of me.

" Yeah like he 's gone find out about that." Asami said while rolling her eyes at her over protected dad.

"He loves you Asami, he just wants you save." I said while parking the car in front of my car.

We step out of the car. I close the car and walk to the front door to open it.

"Do you want to stay for dinner, my mother won't mind." In said while holding the door open for her.

"Yes, I would love that." Asami said while walking past me into the hallway.

We walk into the kitchen were my mom is busy with preparing the dinner for the night. She turns around when we walk into the kitchen.

"Hey Kor and Asami did you girls chose a car?" my mom said while hugging both of us.

" Yeah we did it's in the front." Is aid while helping my mom with the table.

"Mom is it okay if Asami stays for dinner?"

"Yeah, no problem. Asami your always welcome in this house." My mom said.

"Thanks Senna I really appreciate that." Asami said while sitting down.

We talk the whole night about school, the city and other kids.

"I should leave now, Don't want my over protected dad to worry." Asami said with a smile.

"Of course we wouldn't want your dad to think I didn't drive save with you in the car." I said.

At this point we both laughed so hard it makes us almost cry.

" See you tomorrow at school Kor, don't forget Friday party at my house." Asami said while walking out of my house toward her driver.

"See you tomorrow and don't worry I won't forget." I said while giving her a hug.


	4. Chapter 4

**(A/N) Hey guys sorry for the long wait, but here it is so enjoy :)**

**Thanks for all the reviews :p**

* * *

The next morning I wake up before my alarm clock goes off , I look at the time and see that it's 6:30 Am. With a sigh I throw my blanked off me and get out of bed with more energy than I toughed I had in the morning. Maybe it was because I was excited for school. No that wasn't it. Maybe because I will see Asami again, we had lots of fun yesterday. That was one of the things why I'm full of energy today, but I don't want to throw the energy away with thinking about reasons to explain myself. I walk to my own bathroom and turn the shower on. While I'm waiting for the water to heat up I turn on the radio and sing along with the song that is playing. I got into the shower and did my morning routine, With is washing my hair ,drying it and putting it in a messy bun like every other day. My clothes for today is a purple top with 'love' written on it in black, a black skinny jeans and for the finishing touch a black belt with a bow on it and my purple moustache earrings. I put on my purple Vans and check my phone for missed texted. I see that I got a text from Mako and open it.

**From: Mako**

**To: Korra;**

**Hey, did you guys pick out a car?**

**From: Korra**

**To: Mako;**

**Yeah, did you guys need a ride or something?**

I push on the send button and put my phone in my pocket while walking out of my room toward the kitchen to make myself some breakfast. I walk into the kitchen and take the cornflakes from the shelf. I walk to the fridge and take out the milk and put it next to the cornflakes on the kitchen table. Then I take a bowl and put the cornflakes and milk into it and with my spoon I begin to do circular motions in the milk. My mom walk into the kitchen and takes some cornflakes for herself.

"Good morning Kor, did you sleep well?" My mom says still tired.

My mouth is full of food so I nod instead. I swallowed the cornflakes and turn toward my mom ,who is still in her pyjama.

"Mom don't you need to get dressed for the day?" I ask with a question look on my face.

"Yeah I will ,just let me first eat my breakfast and then I will go upstairs."

I finished my breakfast and put the bowl into the sink just when I got a new text. I take out my phone and open the text.

**From: Mako **

**To: Korra;**

**Kind of , got fl****at tire and no spare tire at home anymore. :(**

**From: Korra **

**To: Mako;**

**No problem, just send me your address and I'll be there as fast as I can :)**

I take my bag from the floor and my keys while walking toward the front door.

"Your leaving already?" Mom ask.

"Yeah, one of my friends got a flat tire and needs a ride to school."

"Okay see you at dinner tonight, don't be late. "

" I won't promise. " I say and give my mom a kiss on the cheek and walking out of the door.

I put my stuff on the backseat and just then I got a text with the address. I text back to let them know I'm on my way. I start the car and row toward the right address. When I arrive Mako and Bolin are already waiting for me outside their house. I stop the car right in front of them.

"Get in guys." I say.

"You and Asami pick a nice car, Korra." Bolin says and takes place on the backseat of the car.

"Yeah, you two really picked out a nice car." Mako says and sit down next to me.

"Well, Asami's dad showed it as first and we both knew that this car was the one." I say while driving toward school.

"Thanks for giving us a ride, we own you." Mako says with a smile.

"You don't own me anything and your welcome, it isn't a big deal after all."

"Hey Korra did you know that Mako couldn't stop talking about you after yesterday?" Bolin says with a grin on his face.

"awe, Mako why did you slap me, that hurts you know." Bolin says while rubbing his left arm were Mako slept him.

"I know that, that's why I did it in the first plays Bo." Mako says and turns his head to look out of the window.

Was it me or is it warm here. I turn down the window for some fresh air. After an awkward ride thanks to Bolin, we arrive at school and I parked the car in the parking lot. We got out of the car to receive lots of people looking at my new car, at some point it makes me proud that I can say that's my car. Just when we walk into the school Asami spots us and walks over toward where we're standing and gives me a hug.

" Hey Kor, thanks for yesterday again." Asami says with a smile.

"No , I should thank you to go with me for buying a car." I say and give her one of my own smiles back.

"You're welcome, about the party of Friday do you have something to were?" Asami ask.

"Not yet, why?" I answer with a question look on my face.

The boys slept their foreheads and I turn toward them.

"What? Did I said something wrong?" I ask now completely confuse.

"You know you've just agreed to go shopping with Asami and as we know from several times shopping with Asami ,then you will be dead at the end of the day."Mako says with an all knowing smirk.

"Come on it can be that bad or can it ?" I say now a little bit unsure.

"You will be on your own to figure it out ,because we won't go with you. Good luck." Bolin says and walks off toward a group of girls.

"You guys know how to exaggerate it wasn't too bad that one time." Asami says with an annoying look on her face.

"I'll go with you after school, it may not be so bad and I'm a girl, so I like to go shopping." I say.

"see guys ,she will go with me and then she will tell you all that it wasn't too bad after all." Asami says with a kind of an all-knowing smirk on her face.

"Well Korra good luck, you'll need it." Mako says and walks over to Bolin ,so he can drag him away from the girls who got annoying looks on their faces.

"Don't listen to him Kor, yesterday wasn't too bad and a girl needs to look good on a party." Asami says while placing a hand on my shoulder.

The bell rings and all the student go to their first periods. Mine is PE, one of my favourite classes . I walk in the chancing room and chance in a white top and a black short with white sneakers. I walk to the gym and see on the other side of the field the boys playing some football. I see Mako and he waves at me, I wave back and turn to our PE teacher Ms. Beifong. She tells us to run ten laps around the football field. I like to run so it wasn't a big deal to do. When I'm done with the last lap Ms. Beifong walks over to me.

"Good job there kid, would you like to be on the track team from school? We could juice someone like you on the team." Ms. Beifong says.

"I would like that." I says with a smile just when the bell rang to tell us we need to change and go to our next period.

My first period couldn't be better. I change back into my clothes and walk out of the changing room to see that Mako is waiting for me.

"You didn't need to wait for me." I say.

"I know, but we got next period together, so I thought I should wait for you so we can walk together to our next class." Mako says with slightly red cheeks on his face.

"That kind of you." I say and follow him to our next class.

"You really good at running those laps, most of the girls where half dead at the end of it." Mako say.

"Thanks, Ms. Beifong asked if I wanted to be on the school track team."

"What did you say?" Mako ask.

"I accepted it ,so now I'm n the team." I say proud of myself.

"That's great." Mako says and hugs me tight.

"Mako...can't breathe..." I try to say.

"Sorry, I'm just happy you got in the team. You really deserve it."Mako says while rubbing the back of his head.

"Let go before we're late."

The next periods went be fast so now I'm waiting for Asami to go shopping, still hoping the guys where telling a joke about being dead at the end of it.

"Hey Kor you're ready to go?" Asami ask as she walks toward me.

"Yeah hop in." I say.

Just when I want to pull out of the parking lot Mako and Bolin walk toward my car. I let the car window down to hear what they want this time.

"Hey boys, you change your mind and you're coming along with us." Asami says.

"No way, we're wanted to say good luck to Korra again, you'll need it." Mako says with a smirk.

I roll my eyes at Mako's comment.

"Very funny guys ,we would like to keep talking but we have some shopping to do, so ... bye." I say and drive out of the parking lot.

Asami and I arrived at the shopping centre not much later and know we're standing in one of the many shops from this shopping centre.

"What do you think of this?" Asami ask and shows me a pink mini skirt.

"No, I'm not a slut, Sami" I answer back.

"I didn't say you where one did I?"

"No , but did you see how short that skirt is and it's pink. Pink Asami." I say while Asami is rolling her eyes at me for being like a kid.

We walked a good two hours around and did almost all the shops in the shopping centre without any luck at finding an outfit for me to wear at the party.

"Well, this is one of my favourite shops and I'm sure we will find something in here." Asami says and drags me into the shop.

"Kor , what do you think of this one."Asami ask while holding a dark blue dress with some golden glitters on the shoulder.

"I like that one." I say while pointing at the dress Asami is holding.

"Well then try it on." Asami says while pushing me to a chancing room.

I put on the dress and open the curtains.

"What do you think?" I ask Asami.

"It's ugly isn't it? I say because Asami's facial expression looks like she can't breathe anymore.

"I will just put my own clothes back on so that we can leave." I say as I close the curtains.

"Wait, it perfect. I will lend you some of my pumps and do your hair. You will look so pretty." Asami squeals.

"Okay, If I say yes would you calm down people are staring at us." I whisper the last part to Asami.

"Yes, I'll calm down." Asami says.

I close the curtains and put on my own clothes again. When I'm ready I take the dress in one hand and walk together with Asami to the saleswoman to pay the dress. When we bought the dress we walk out of the shopping centre toward my car. We both step into the car with a sigh.

"That was the most exhaustive thing that I did in my whole life." I say and start driving to Asami's home.

"Well it could be worst." Asami says.

"Really?" I ask with amazement.

"Yeah, the worst time was with Bolin and Mako. That's why they said good luck because the only thing they remember is that I dragged them to every shop you possible could think of." Asami says with a deep sigh.

"Well, you kind of did that with me to." I say and then Asami slept me on my arm.

"Hello, I'm driving." I half yell.

""I know, if I were you I wouldn't tell the boys that they were right about that if you still want to live." Asami says with a smile.

"I won't give them the satisfaction for being right about you." I say with my own smile.

We both laughed till we're at Asami's home.

" I will see you tomorrow an hours of two before the party!" Asami yells when she arrive her front door of her home.

"I will don't worry so much." I say and drive to my own house to take a good deserved night rest.

* * *

**(A/N) thanks for reading.**

** I don't own LoK , but you already know that.**

** Please leave a review and if you got some ideas for this story, just PM me thanks again.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: So sorry for the really long wait of 3 months. I was busy with writhing another story called ' Summer love on the beach' together with my friend. It's an One Direction fan fiction and you can read it on Wattpad, because I don't know where you put those stories on here. You can find the link on my profile. Anywise here it is chapter 5 of ' Highschool'. I really should find a better name for this story, so if you have any suggestions. Bring it on. :) Now I'll let you read this new chapter, enjoy.**

**Korra's POV**

It's Saturday today. The day of the week that most teenagers use to sleep out. Same goes for me. I hate mornings, they're evil. You always stand up like a zombie with your hair in all kind of directions. That's why Saturdays are my favourite kind of days in the week, okay Sundays too but the next day you need to stand up because of school. Tonight it's Asami's party were I'm forced by her to be there. Don't get me wrong, I love to party but me and alcohol aren't the best combination. You see, I get really fast drunk maybe it's because I'm from Alaska and the people there drink warm stuff like coco or warm milk to keep them warm. Anywise I just need to make sure I don't drink too much from it. It's now 1PM and I just got dressed in a dark-blue skinny jeans and a red top with my red converse on. My hair is in a messy bun and I didn't put mascara on because of the party tonight. I walk down the stairs and into the kitchen to see that my mom isn't there. I walk to the living room and see that she isn't there either.

"Mom?!" I yelled through the house.

"Mom where are you?!" I tried again but was met with silence.

The only think I could hear were the birds outside of the house. Strange where could she be? I shrugged my shoulders and got back in the kitchen. Maybe she got a phone call from her work. My mom works at a hospital as a nurse and probably had to replace a sick nurse for today but normally she would write a post-it that she needs to work. I open the fridge and take out some orange juice, I put it down on the kitchen table and walk to the kitchen cabinet where the glasses are and take one of them out of it. I pour the juice in the glass and take a large sip from it before putting it down again. Taking the pack of orange juice and putting it back in the fridge where it belongs, I saw a yellow paper stuck on the front of the fridge. I take the post-it off the fridge and read it out loud to myself.

**Korra,**

**The hospital called that I needed to work today.**

**I won't be back for 6PM , so have fun on the party.**

**But not too much ;)**

**Love, mom**

I rolled my eyes at the 'but not too much' part, typical mom. I take my glass back in my hand and walked to the living room, sit down on our comfy couch and took the remote for the TV. I pushed on the ON-button and put it on MTV while enjoying my fresh orange juice. I take my phone from my pocket and look at the time. 14:05PM. I've got like two more hours before I need to go to Asami. I put my phone back in my pocket and was now watching 'Best Song Ever' from One Direction. **(A/N: don't tell me you don't like this music video. It's amazing. I really like the Leeroy character. LOL.) **

After watching some other programmes, I put out the TV and got back upstairs to my room to take the stuff that I need for tonight's party. I'm just done when my phone vibrated, letting me know I've got a messaged.

**From: Mako**

**To: Korra**

**Hey Kor, you're coming to Asami's party right?**

Why would he ask that? I shrugged my shoulders and send him a messaged back.

**From: Korra**

**To: Mako**

**I'm forced to go :(**

I take my bag with the stuff I need for the party, what contains my dress and some other things, and walk down stairs when I got another messaged.

**From: Mako**

**To: Korra**

**Let me guess? Asami.**

**From: Korra**

**To: Mako**

**Yep-p, how did you guess it.**

I put on my navy-blue jacket and walk out the door.

**From: Mako**

**To: Korra**

**It's kind of predictable. But I wanted to ask you something?**

Now I'm confused. What could he possible want to ask me? Maybe he needs another ride but his car is fixed again, so that couldn't be it. I got out of my thoughts when a new messaged came up on my screen.

**From: Mako**

**To: Korra**

**Could you save a dance for me tonight? :)**

This wasn't what I expected at all. What should I answer. Yes... but maybe it's a joke or something, why would he want to dance with me, the new girl? I began to type away on my phone.

**From: Korra**

**To: Mako**

**Uhm, I don't now maybe.**

I pushed on the send button, regretting what I send him already. Why did I send that? Now he's going to think I don't want to dance with him . I sighed and walk with my bag outside the house toward my car. Opening my car and throwing my stuff next to me in the passenger seat and take my place behind the wheel. I start my car and drive to Asami's house. The drive isn't too long, so I'm there in like 10 minutes at least. I take my stuff and walk to Asami's front door, before I'm even at it she opens the door already with a big smile on her face.

"Hey Kor, finally you're here. I toughed you would never show up for the party." She said.

"You would drag me to this party if I didn't come." I stated.

"I know, I'm happy I don't need to do it toughed." She leads me in her huge house and toward her room.

"So first you're going to take a shower. Don't worry you can take my bathroom and I'll take the one in the hallway." Asami pointed to the bathroom.

"How many bathrooms do you have?" I ask.

"Six, why?" she answered.

"Nothing just wondering."

She got SIX bathrooms in this damn house. I don't even want to know about the other rooms.

"So let's get started on you first, go take a shower and I'll set up everything we need for the make-over." Asami pushed me toward her bathroom and gives me a towel to dray myself off with after the shower.

I jumped in her huge shower and washed my hair and body. Stepping out of the shower and turning it out, I dray myself of with the towel Asami gave me earlier. I put on a bra, some underwear and dry my hair with the hairdryer that laid next to the sink. I walk out of the damped bathroom into Asami's room to see her waiting for me with her dress already on and mine in her arms.

"how did you changed so fast, I toughed you were going to take a shower? " I asked surprised at the women standing in front of me, ready and all for the party to begin.

"Well, you really take long showers and I need to attend a lot of things were you need to dress up for, so it's kind of a habit for me now." She walks toward me and gives me my dress for tonight.

"common, put your dress on so we can start on your hair and make-up."

I put on the dark blue dress with some golden glitters on the shoulder that Asami and I got me the other day.

"Okay so I toughed for your hair to let it down and curl it a bit." Asami said when I sat down on a chair in front of a make-up table with a mirror.

"Do I really need to let my hair down." I said with my pout on my face.

"Yes, it's necessary." She said and begins to work on my hair.

"Why's that," I asked confused.

"Because Mako will drop his mouth till it hit the ground when he sees you." Asami squeal.

"I don't think so after I send him that messaged." I looked down with my head.

"What messaged?" Asami asked.

"Well, when he messaged me this one,.." I show my phone to Asami.

**From: Mako**

**To: Korra**

**Could you save a dance for me tonight? :)**

"OMG... he asked you to a dance, I so hope you said yes to it." She happily said.

"Well about that." I said while rubbing the back of my neck.

"No you didn't ,did you?" Asami asked surprised and yanks my phone out of my hand to read the messaged.

**From: Korra**

**To: Mako**

**Uhm, I don't now maybe.**

she reads out loud. I look at her with a guilty face while biting my under lip. She just gives me a shocked face.

"Korra, why would you send him a text that you don't want to dance?" Asami whines.

"I didn't send that I don't want to dance with him but maybe." I explain.

"Well Kor, I think you should dance with him. He really want to otherwise he wouldn't send that text."

"Why should I? It could be a dare with some friends and... Aw, Asami you're pulling on my hair." I said.

"Good, that's for thinking the feelings of one of my best friends isn't true." Asami said.

"But it could be a joke, Asami. And why would you think he has feelings for me?"

"It's defiantly not a joke but Korra what I don't understand is why you didn't say 'yes'. Even Bolin and I see how Mako looks at you all the time or when he smiles when someone mentions you or how he is always talking about you . He really likes you, I can tell by his look in his eyes when you two talk." Asami said while putting some of my hair in the curling iron.

"How do you know for sure?" I asked.

"Well, me and Mako kind of had a relationship for a couple of months." Asami said still busy with curling my hair.

"What?!" I turn around and burn my shoulder with the curling iron in Asami's hand by my sudden move.

"AW, THAT FREAKING HURTS! "

"Stop moving around Korra. Wait here, I will get you an icepack for on your burn." Asami leaves her room to get the icepack.

I look at my right shoulder to see an ugly red burn on it. My fingers carefully touch the fresh burned skin and I whine from the pain that shoot threw my shoulder. Does he really likes me like Asami said? But what happened between him and Asami? Should I send him a text and tell him I would love to dance with him? I was brought out of my toughed when Asami laid a icepack on my burned shoulder.

"Thanks Sami." I thanked her.

"No problem Kor, next time don't move like a ninja will you." Asami kindly smiled.

"Next time don't tell me you and Mako dated. That's kind of shocking news. What went wrong and how did you end up with Bolin?" I asked.

"Well, I can't of hid Mako with my scooter on my way to school on the first day. I felt so stupid that I had ran him over that I asked him on a date. He took my offer and that same day we went to a restaurant and got the chance to get to know each other. So we dated for like two months but there wasn't a spark when we kissed or a warm feeling that goes through your whole body like you would read in a book. Later we decided that this 'relationship' won't work and we broke up but remind friends. A month later Bolin asked me out and we kind of dated since then." Asami said while finishing my hair.

I give her a smile and she began to work on my make-up. She put on some eyeliner, mascara and some light pink lip-gloss to finish my look with.

"What do you think?" She asked.

I turned my face so I was looking at Asami "It's great Sami, better then I toughed it would be thanks."

"Wait I got some heels that I promised that you can use for tonight's party." Asami said while walking to her walk-in closet.

"Were did I put them... ? Got them." She walks back to me and gives me a pair of golden heels that goes with the dress.

" You think I can walk on those? " I asked in shock when I putted on the heels.

"You'll have to. Common the party almost start. " Asami said and helped me walk on those damn high heels still with the icepack on my burned shoulder.

"If I break my legs on those heels, then you're the one to blame." I said.

One of her butlers took the icepack from me. Just when he walks into another room the doorbell goes.

"Well that should be the first guests. " Asami said while walking to the front door.

**(A/N: Who is standing at the front door? Yeah you probably know who it is. I'm bad at cliffy's. So what did you think of this chapter? Leave a review and if you know a better name for this story don't be afraid to tell me. : ) See you in the next chapter.)**


End file.
